


Hurting

by beanmom



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Cock Rings, Crying, Dirty Talk, Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 01:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13202331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanmom/pseuds/beanmom
Summary: Light just wants to be left aching all over. L helps him get there and more.





	Hurting

Light is tied to a chair, arms forced behind his back, loops of rope securing his chest and thighs. He tries to swallow around the ball gag in his mouth, but he can't get the saliva to stay in his mouth, all he can do is make pathetic whines and shift his legs, but /fuck/ every movement of his legs causes the harsh grain of the rope to scratch his cock, purposefully placed between two of the loops.

A low hum comes from L as he admires Light's naked form, black eyes darting over his bare stomach and thighs and cock. It's not hard yet, but with the way L's tongue darts out to lick his lips, like Light is a delicious meal, well, that's sure to change quite soon.

"If you need to stop, don't forget, tap your left foot three times," L says, all predation gone from his eyes for a moment.

Light nods as L approaches, a lazy grin spreading across his face. "However, I certainly hope I'll get to watch your lovely cock spill all over that /nice/ chest of yours."

L's hand starts to press down on his stomach as he talks, but then slides to his chest, pinching one of Light's nipples just to hear him yelp behind the gag, drool beading up and spilling over his lips.

L tweaks his other nipple and Light whimpers, his cock twitching to attention, a bead of precum bubbling at the tip.

"That's more like it." A slender fingertip swipes away the fluid, the digit pressing into L's own mouth. He sucks the finger, tongue darting out to flick at the pad.

There's more drool sliding down Light's chin, more precum dripping from his cock at the sight. L's wet fingertip teases a nipple and a shiver runs through Light's body.

"You should pierce these," L muses as he rolls and pinches the brown nubs between thumb and forefinger, "They're already so sensitive, but with a ring through them? I could make you cum from playing with it alone."

Light whimpers at the thought, cock twitching against the grain of the rope.

L grins and withdraws his hands, a needy whine coming from Light's throat at the loss. He leans down and kisses what little of Light's mouth he can reach with the ball gag in the way. "All in due time, pretty boy."

Something cold and hard bites down on his nipples and Light whines in surprise, realizing a moment later that L clamped his chest, keeping the brown nubs in perpetual pleasure.

Something else encircles the base of his cock and Light feels a high of anticipation. L's gonna keep him here for a /while/ if he's using a cock ring. He won't be allowed to cum until he's sobbing for it and with the gag in his mouth, that's certainly not happening very soon.

"Now then," L says, admiring his handiwork, "Time for the main event."

L's fist pushes into Light's pale stomach, digging deep and holding it there for a moment. He rears his fist back and slams it into the soft flesh, a pained grunt coming from Light.

His fist pulls back again, left hand on Light's shoulder to brace the blows, and drives it deep into Light's stomach. Again. Again. Again. Again.

When he finally pauses, Light's sobbing around the gag, tears and drool mingling on his face. L shoves his legs apart and palms at his cock, pinching his sensitive inner thigh /hard/, hard enough to send fresh tears tumbling down Light's pretty face as his shoulders shake from sobs.

"Slut," L scoffs as his hand pulls back before rearing back to slap Light's cock hard enough to make him scream, if he hadn't been wearing the gag.

"You're such a pain whore, look at your cock leaking so desperately as I hurt you." He grabs Light by the jaw and forces him to look up. "I could break you and you would thank me."

Sometimes it strikes L with how much their age difference is. Light's barely a legal adult, and L, despite being small and frail looking enough to pass for a college freshman, is six years older than him.

Six years in maturity, six years of life experience. Sometimes he feels like he's doing something forbidden, taking advantage of the boy. Biting the forbidden apple, chewing and swallowing and looking for more from how damn delicious it tastes.

How innocent, soft Light seems to be when L's knuckle brushes away tears shining on his pretty face. That same face that sharpens and narrows in concentration, same eyes that seem to glow red with calculated precision.

No, L could never take advantage of the boy, even with their age gap. Not that he wouldn't, he's only ever done what he wants, everything he wants, but Light is his equal in mind, he matches every step L takes.

Even here, as L's fist drives into Light's stomach, squeezes his cock, calls him whore and slaps him across the face, Light wants every moment of this. Light might consider himself a god, but he certainly needs some way to hand over control, bring him down to earth.

And L would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it, If he claimed he didn't enjoy the way Light's face contorts in pain at every punch, If he said he didn't get off at the slutty noises Light spits out.

Of course he does. And if it were up to him, he'd keep Light like this for days, weeks, months, forever. Keep him tied up as L's personal fuck toy, waiting here to get fucked.

Fortunately for Light, L doesn't always get what he wants.

L's cock twitches. It's about time he fuck Light, isn't it?

Light's heaving after a particularly vicious punch, tears bright on his flushed cheeks. The drool dripping down his chin completes the sinful expression and L leans down to kiss his face, tongue sliding over his wet chin, salt on his cheeks. Delicious.

L grabs Light's hips underneath the rope and drags his ass forward, fingers digging into the soft globes. Light whimpers, legs struggling slightly. L pauses, but the taps of his foot never come.

Then he realizes. With the way these ropes are set up, Light's cock is sandwiched between the loops, and dragging his hips forward must've felt like thorns dragging down his cock.

L grins and untied the ropes across Light's lap, so he's held to the chair by only his arms and chest, pale stomach heaving with the purple bruises forming across the skin in the shape of L's knuckles.

"Sorry," L says, shoving Light's legs apart and squeezing lightly at his leaking cock. "But I couldn't resist the thought of spearing you open on my cock."

One hand slides to Light's ass, the other holding him up by the hip so L doesn't have to kneel. It makes for a lovely sight, Light folded nearly in half as lube coated fingers slip into his ass, working him open quickly and dextrously, causing more sobs and whimpers to slide from between his lips.

"I'd say you're prepared enough, right?" Light whines and L guides his cock inside, groaning softly at the wet heat of Light's tight hole surrounding him.

His hands hold hard to Light's hips, his cock thrusting in and out of his hole. The blunt head of his cock drives into Light's prostate and the boy cries out, noise muffled by the gag in his mouth.

L's fist pushes down on Light's bruised stomach, knuckles digging painfully into the sensitive flesh. Light wails behind his gag, trembling and shaking all over.

It doesn't take long for L's orgasm to hit him, cock spurting warm cum into Light's hole, making his body tense up as the ring around his cock denies his own. His cock leaks desperately, muffled sobs and incoherent babbling coming from behind the gag.

"Shhh," L says, his hand resting on Light's stomach, deceptively gentle, "You know you don't get to cum until I want you to."

His hand slides down, fingers playing with the fluff at the base of Light's cock. L's tongue darts out and wets his lips.

Light looks so pretty like this, with his bruised stomach and tear stained face and cum dripping down his perfect ass and thighs. Not to mention his puffy brown nipples squeezed tight in those clamps and achingly hard cock.

It makes L want to suck on every inch of his skin. He kneels, head dipping down to lick Light's cock, lap at the tip like it's an ice cream cone, drawing loud moans and whines from Light's throat.

His fingers close on a nipple clamp, squeezing and pulling hard just to hear Light cry when the clamp is yanked painfully.

L leans up, lips closing on the newly exposed bud, sucking gently, tongue flicking over, soothing the reddened flesh.

The other clamp comes off and L gives it the same treatment until Light is hanging from his bonds, panting weakly into the plastic ball. If the ropes weren't there, Light would certainly topple forward.

L's fingers close around Light's cock, his other hand releasing the cock ring.

"Cum for me, baby," L says, gently stroking the shaft, thumb sliding over the tip of his cock.

Light's body shudders as his cock / finally/ is allowed to spurt all over his stomach and chest, body going utterly boneless when the last of the fluid is milked from his cock.

L's hand slides behind Light's head, unbuckling the gag. "Hey there, how are you doing?"

Light looks at him with a long suffering glare. "I hate you."

"I know," L chuckles and sets to work on Light's bonds, quickly untying each knot.

When his body is free, Light sighs, silently reaching up, like a child asking to be lifted.

L slides his arms under Light's body, carefully lifting him up.

"Everything hurts," he grumbles, shoving his face against L, biting his chest.

"I know," L says again, pressing a kiss to the top of Light's head, "Bath now or later?"

"Later," Light says, "I wanna sleep now. Just, can you wipe me down? With the hot towels."

"Of course." L places Light on the bed, a towel underneath him to keep the sheets from getting stained.

"I'll be right back," L says, heading to the bathroom. He fills a bucket with hot water and tosses a few hand towels within, collecting a couple dry ones as well.

He heads back and wrings out the excess water of the first towel before sliding the towel down Light's chest and stomach, gently clearing the chum from his body.

"Is this good?" L asks, his voice soft.

"Yeah," Light says sleepily, making little contented noises as L slides the next towel down his cock and between his legs, cleaning up the slick on his ass and thighs.

Once Light is wiped down everywhere, L dries him off and discards the dirty towels in the laundry basket to be dealt with at some future time.

L slides into bed behind Light, pulling the duvet up over the two of them.

"Night, Light," he says with kiss to the back of Light's neck.

"Mm, night," Light mumbles, already half asleep.

L hugs him tight as they both pass into slumber, for once with their minds clear of the stresses of the future. 


End file.
